Travel back the time
by iceAmericanoaddict
Summary: An ordinary girl who absolutely loathes History gets thrown back into the past by a mysterious man with glasses. To return to her time safely, she must accomplish a mission: to keep the emperor Syaoran Li alive and prevent his assassination! Or else, there will be consequences... Will she be able to achieve her mission? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Travel back the time**

**Chapter 1. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura_**

* * *

><p>Thwack – "Ouch!"<p>

"Stand outside the classroom right now Sakura Kinomoto!" an angry teacher roared and a student left the classroom normally, as if it was a daily occurrence.

School ended soon enough and a student stood in front of the teacher's desk apathetically. Nobody in the staffroom paid any attention to her because to them, her visiting the area was something natural, almost like a ritual.

As usual, the teacher that always kicked her out was angry whilst the student stood uninterested.

"Sakura, when are you going to stop dozing off in my class?" The teacher spoke annoyed.

-Silence-

"Sakura, what are we learning in class?" He asked, trying to remain calm as possible.

"Uhh... World War 2?"

The teacher sighed heavily yet he continued.

"We are learning about Ancient China. Sakura, you do realize that your father is a history professor at Tokyo University"

This invoked her response.

"No sir, you are wrong. He teaches Archaeology, not History." Sakura corrected chicly that further aggravated his temper. 'Uh-oh' she flinted inwardly because teacher's eyes were burning wildly with fury. Wrong move… and he snapped.

"That is not the point! Whether he teaches ancient Japanese, archaeology or literature, he is deeply concerned with education! As an offspring of such prestigious father, how can you doze off?"

Sakura kept quiet after the outburst, hoping the monotonous talk to be cut short and go back home as soon as possible. Usually, he let her go after some shouting and lecturing. But today was different for he was finally determined to fix her bad habit

"As your punishment, I want you to summarize entire ancient Chinese History until the establishment of Communism by Mao Zedong. This way, I really hope I can peak your interest in history. You better do this assignment or else I am really going to call your father and brother!"

Weakly, Sakura left the staffroom, for once worried about the assignment. Although she appeared carefree, she was actually very scared of her family finding out about her current school life. It was not that she was an idiot. She actually performed well in other classes. However, History class was something. She could never understand what can be so fascinating about past when one should live for tomorrow. So she simply refused to work in that class which always ended up getting her into trouble and today was apparently the worst one she ever had.

She walked home tiredly. On her way, she saw a peculiar tent that she never saw before.

'Was this tent always here?' she wondered. Just then, a young man wearing black hoods and glasses appeared out and spoke to her.

"My, my, such pretty girl! Please do come in! I will read your fortune for free"

Exhausted and freaked out, Sakura kept walking on pretending not to having heard him.

"No, no. You should not ignore me. People do not encounter others without reason." He continued talking despite her obvious dislike.

Finally her annoyance has reached the maximum level. She turned around and glared at him.

"And, what may be the reason?" she asked irritatingly.

This made the man smile unknowingly. "Fate" he replied and pulled her inside.

He made her sit in a stool in front of his large-glass orb.

"What do you see Ms…?"

"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto is my full name."

"Ah, Ms. Kinomoto please describe to me what you see"

Although she felt like leaving, she could not when she saw the rapid changes of scenery inside the glass. Few seconds later, it stopped and showed her an image.

"Ms. Kinomoto?" the man called her once name.

Hesitantly she replied, "I see… a young man who wears rather distinguished clothes, more traditional than today's. And… he seems to be in pain. Actually, he looks like he is about to die"

"Ah I see Ms. Kinomoto. Does he have brown hair and eyes?" Sakura nodded to the question and the man added gently. "I believe you will face greatest change in your life very soon. You will be thrown into another dimension to save someone's life who unfortunately died when he was not destined to die."

Fed up with the nonsense, Sakura rolled her eyes, stood up and picked up her school bag. Yet, the man called her once again.

"Ms. Kinomoto?"

Sakura stopped briefly and gave him a glare. Unfazed, the man smiled and said, "We too, shall meet soon."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura" her father greeted her back warmly. "How was school?"<p>

"Eh just usual. I will be up in my room dad. Let me know if you need anything" she smiled at her father weakly and trotted upstairs.

When she reached her room, she dropped her bag and jumped onto her bed just tired of the day. However, she could not sit idle since she remembered that she had humongous amount of work awaiting for her.

Lackadaisically, she walked to her desk and pulled out her History textbook and notebook. Unwillingly, she scribbled down important events that her teacher wanted her to write down.

Hours passed by yet her load did not seem to diminish. "My head is about to explode" she mumbled as she flipped to the next page. But she was shocked by what she saw: it was the distinguished man in the orb. Underneath the picture, it wrote "Syaoran Li, the youngest emperor who was regarded as a prodigy yet died early due to an unknown reason" and paragraphs continued.

Shaking her head, she threw her pen away and closed her eyes to control herself. Yet, the tranquility broke as she snapped open her eyes. That was it. She had enough.

"Ugh, this is too much! I still have so much left too. Who the hell are all these people? Syaoran Li? Why do I have to know this kid huh? Who cares about him who lived a good thousand years ago in China! In China! This is it. I quit. I am sooooooo done. Let the teacher alert my brother and father. I will just tell them I don't freaking care about History!"

She closed her books and turned off the lights. She jumped into her soft bed and fell asleep fast, thinking how to outlive her History teacher tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi, oi! Wake up!" a voice screamed.<p>

'Ugh, Touya is so loud. I really feel like strangling him' she thought with a cringe.

Unable to deal with further shouting, Sakura stirred from her sleep. She yawned and stretched her stiff arms. Adjusting her eyes to the bright morning light, Sakura opened her eyes slowly waiting to see her familiar room and a gruffly brother.

However, what she saw was completely unexpected.

She was in the middle of the forest. Moreover, there was a shadow standing over her whose face she could not see due to the bright sun rays. Thinking she was abducted, Sakura yelled.

Swiftly covering her mouth with his hand, the man shot her an icy look.

Scared, Sakura immediately shut up. She pushed his hand away and looked around.

"What the hell? Where am I and what did you do to me? Did you kidnap me? Return me to my family immediately! Or else!"

The man scoffed and replied haughtily.

"What do you mean I kidnapped you? You are the one who intruded into my garden rudely yet you think I abducted you? What an audacity!"

Extremely angered with his reply, Sakura rebuked hotly.

"Your garden? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Who the heck has a forest as a garden? Are you a king or something? Stop treating me like an idiot!"

"A king? How foolish."

He grinned evilly and he moved slightly, away from the sun light. Her heart sank as she saw his full face.

"I am the emperor. The Emperor of Great China – Syaoran Li!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Travel back the time**

_Recap_

_Her heart sank as she saw his full face._

_"__I am the emperor. The Emperor of Great China – Syaoran Li!"_

**Chapter 2. **

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sakura screamed as she struggled against the firm holds of the soldiers.

"Keep quiet!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"What shall I do with this girl, Your Highness?" the second soldier asked.

The emperor stood quietly with his arms folded behind. He stared at her face briefly then looked at her entire form quizzically, followed by a red face. Seeing his reaction, Sakura too blushed, having realized that she was in her short pajamas.

"What a… peculiar clothing. I have never seen such attire before. Where are you from?" He asked, his eyes still averted.

"Japan" she replied.

"What? Where is this Japan?" his eyebrows rose higher. "Suspicious. She must be a spy. Take her to…" before he could complete his sentence, a man came running towards him in a hurry.

"Your majesty, your majesty!"

The emperor turned around sharply at the attendant. "What is it?" He asked with authority.

"Your majesty, he came back. The wondering magician!" the attendant responded and the emperor who appeared irritated just a second ago now smiled.

"Let him wait for me inside my chamber!" he commanded and turned back towards Sakura to instruct the soldiers to take her to the prison.

"Let me go! I am not a spy! I am innocent" Sakura yelled as the soldiers dragged her whilst the emperor walked away happily.

* * *

><p>"Eriol!" the emperor cried as he entered the court.<p>

"Your majesty," the man replied and bowed courteously.

Stopping the man, emperor looked at the so called wondering magician.

"You out of all people do not need to show me any respect, my friend."

Smiling, the man named Eriol stood up. Syaoran hugged him briefly and the two laughed.

"How have you been Emperor Li?" the man asked.

"Stop that Eriol. No honorifics, just Syaoran. I have been good and you? Where have you been all this time? You have been away for such a long time!"

"Okay okay Syaoran. I have been travelling the world and back and forth. Just the usual" Eriol answered, still grinning.

"Oh yeah? You have to tell me all about it! By the way I have encountered a rather strange woman today in my garden." Syaoran pronounced.

"A strange woman in your garden?" Eriol questioned, his eyes bright with the news.

"Yes. She was dressed unlike any other woman I saw in the country", his cheeks burning up lightly.

"And you liked it?" Eriol inquired wickedly.

"Wha.. wha … what? No way! Plus, she had a fowl mouth too, calling me, the great emperor a kidnapper!" Syaoran retorted fiercely with a face blushing like an apple.

Smiling unknowingly, Eriol said, "well, well, they say a strong denial is a strong acknowledgement. Can you take me to her?"

Nodding, Syaoran motioned him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Let me go you idiots! You have no rights to lock me up like this! Do you even have a warrant? Stop this act before I call the police!" Sakura screamed at the passing soldiers who were taking rounds, trying to ignore her.<p>

Unable to deal with her further shouting, one of the soldiers came up to her.

"Look young lady. We do not understand anything you are saying and we do not need to. We just follow our emperor's orders. So just keep quiet and stay inconspicuously" he said menacingly. This made Sakura to flint briefly and actually consider sitting down.

Just then, the building's door opened and two figures entered. Sakura saw the emperor and stood up immediately, pressing against the bars.

"You You! Order them to take me out from the cell at this moment! I have not committed anything wrong" she yelled.

Massaging his temples, Syaoran glared at Sakura, about to rebuke back at her when he heard a chuckle from Eriol, who stood behind him. Surprised by a laughter from another voice, Sakura looked around to find the exact hooded man wearing glasses from yesterday.

Now, her attention was deviated entirely to Eriol as she pointed at him, for once lost for words.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I told you we will meet again." Eriol exclaimed happily as both Sakura and Syaoran stared at him dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_

_"__Ms. Kinomoto, I told you we will meet again." Eriol exclaimed happily as both Sakura and Syaoran stared at him dumbfounded. _

**Chapter 3**.

"You… You are from yesterday! That guy who spoke gibberish to me!" Sakura uttered as she finally regained her sense of speech.

This made Eriol to laugh further and Sakura growled viciously. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she moved closer to the bars of the prison to look at Eriol in his eyes and she asked menacingly.

"Is this your prank?"

"Prank? No, but as I told you Ms. Kinomoto, it was fate" Eriol replied calmly that only made Sakura glare at him with greater hatred.

Syaoran looked at both Eriol and the woman in the cell. Not liking the fact that he was being excluded, Syaoran intervened with a question, "What, you know her Eriol?"

Nodding at him, Eriol grinned ever so happily which made Sakura experience an extreme desire to punch him to death until he spoke the next few sentences.

"Yes, I know her. Please release her. She is nothing like a spy."

* * *

><p>The three sat in a spacious verandah near a traditional coy pond as servants poured them tea. When his cup was filled, Eriol thanked the servant and lightly swept the air to enjoy the fragrance before he seeped the drink elegantly. He looked at the water and smiled contently. Yet, he was the only one who was enjoying the scenery.<p>

Unable to deal with further silence, Syaoran spoke first.

"Look, why don't you start telling me now?" Syaoran probed and Eriol sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"Tell you what? I told you everything that you needed to know" he replied.

Shaking head, Syaoran complained, "You want me to believe that this woman, called Sakura Kinomoto is not a spy but an acquaintance of yours? How in the world is that possible? Do you take me, the emperor of great China for an idiot?"

Finally looking at Syaoran, Eriol put down his cup. He gave a dramatic pause and spoke despondently.

"Okay, fine. I brought her from another dimension to make her my apprentice. Does that satisfy you now Syaoran?"

Now, it was Sakura's turn to inquire.

"An apprentice? For what? Yesterday you told me I have to save…"

Covering her mouth swiftly, Eriol shot a warning look at Sakura. Unable to comprehend yet surprised by Eriol's sudden change from his demeanor, Sakura looked down and mumbled lowly "Yes, his apprentice".

However, Syaoran was still not buying the story as he further asked, "Your apprentice? Is she something special?"

"Yes, can you not feel anything different from her?" Eriol questioned quizzically, as if it was natural.

"Well, not anything outstanding." Syaoran answered. However, upon scrutinizing Eriol's visage, he added hesitantly. "I mean her clothes are definitely not within my realm but I guess she does feel a bit… different." Syaoran answered unclearly, looking at Sakura.

Happy that his notions were finally accepted, Eriol continued drinking his tea whilst the two sat more puzzled than ever.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Sakura scowled at Eriol, wanting a proper explanation whilst Syaoran reluctantly agreed to free Sakura in his palace. Later that evening, Eriol asked Sakura to accompany him alone, excusing to Syaoran as 'introduction to his apprenticeship'.<p>

When they were finally out of people's hearing range, Eriol spoke.

"So, fancy seeing you in this era Ms. Kinomoto."

Her anger having maxed again, she raised her hand to punch him. Yet, Eriol disappeared, only to surprise her by appearing behind her which made her gasp loudly. Dejectedly, Sakura turned around to face him. Although there were countless things she wanted to question him and blame him for, right then, she just wanted a proper explanation for everything that happened to her.

"Can't you... stop beating around the bush and tell me straight to face who you are and why I am here?" She asked, completely exhausted with everything.

Sensing the change in mood, Eriol smiled thinly and spoke compassionately.

"Well, I will start for introducing myself. I am what many people call "the wondering magician", "the traveler", "the knower" and as Syaoran called me "Eriol". I have power to travel time and brought you here for a reason. A very eminent reason that will change the entire world."

Sakura snorted, "what is that very 'eminent reason' oh dear wondering magician?"

She half-expected him to reply in gibberish, sprout some nonsense or change the topic. Yet, he looked very solemn as he responded.

"You are to save Syaoran Li, the emperor of the Great China who will soon be killed because his death will ultimately lead to destruction of your world too."

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

I am back with a new story. I am sorry for the late introduction!

I know I really started this new story abruptly so there were couple of inquiries! Let me answer them here :)

First of all, someone asked me how everyone understand each other when they are in different time or era... Let's just say Eriol did something ^^;;

Also, I know the setting of the story can be similar to Fushigi yuugi but the content will be different. I have never finished Fushigi yuugi so I do not know how exactly the manga goes but if there is anything concerning you, please let me know! I will try to do something about it!

_*** And, just for the historical background, in the previous chapter, Syaoran arrested Sakura when she answered she was from Japan. _

_Back in the ancient days, Japan was not called by the name we know today. It was called as "Wa" so I thought I could use that to establish an incident._

Thank you for reading the story and all the attention!

-iceAmericanoaddict C:


End file.
